


he hit me and it felt like a kiss

by imoralgod



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Light Angst, M/M, Ronsey, declan lynch is mentioned lmao, gansey punches ronan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24587665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imoralgod/pseuds/imoralgod
Summary: the tags make it sound worse than it is.Between Richard Gansey and Ronan Lynch, things have been tense. Using Ronan's own tactics against him, Gansey inadvertently solves their problems.
Relationships: Richard Gansey III & Ronan Lynch, Richard Gansey III/Ronan Lynch
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	he hit me and it felt like a kiss

**Author's Note:**

> fic title comes from the song He Hit Me by The Crystals (disclaimer: ive only heard the song when it was sampled by other artists oops) 
> 
> my first fic on ao3. pretty short and sweet. hope y'all like it :))

It began when Gansey threw a punch at Ronan. Ronan must have been blindsided enough to not see it coming, and so Gansey planted one right on his nose. 

“What the hell, man?” Ronan hissed, the venom on his tongue particularly potent. He brought a slim hand to his nose, and it pulled away covered in blood. He didn’t punch back, he didn’t move to get a towel.

“You can’t act like this,” Gansey said, trying to drag up every part of him that wasn’t raw, which was a hard task to do, “You can’t go around asking to die.” 

“Come on, Dick,” Ronan said, towering over Gansey, letting his nose bleed onto his boots. “I won the race. Kavinsky's a shit driver.” 

Gansey couldn’t believe him. Nial Lynch, Ronan’s father had died too recently. Gansey had shaved Ronan’s head too recently. He had ended up in the hospital too recently. Yet, he couldn’t explain any of it, not his feelings, not his anger. 

“That’s not what I meant, Ronan.” 

Then he frowned a terrible frown, something with sincere pain, which wasn’t something he had shown recently.  
“Oh,” He began, “Fuck you, man.” 

They hadn’t talked much about his suicide attempt, just about how insurance worked as an orphan and explaining to Declan that his younger brother had attempted to kill himself. 

“It scared me,” Gansey said, simply, “And I’m mad at myself that I didn’t see the signs.” 

“Probably because there weren’t any signs to see,” He mumbled, playing with the new leather bracelets that Mathew had gotten him. “It’s not like I planned to do it.” 

There was a bit of truth in his voice, and so Gansey believed him. 

He looked at Ronan’s fingers twisting along his wrist and palm. It was something special. 

Ronan noticed Gansey looking and crossed his arms, covering the fresh scratches. Scratches was putting it lightly, but Gansey couldn’t bear to think of the more accurate and terrible words. 

“I didn’t mean to scare you, Gansey, I really didn’t,” Ronan said, somber and sober and terribly aware of everything. 

“It’s okay,” He reassured, moving closer to him. There had been something there, recently, even before Niall Lynch was murdered. It was tense. They also hadn’t talked about that. “I just want you to be here, alive.” 

Ronan wiped away some of the blood from his mouth, before grinning, revealing bloody teeth. 

“Come’ere,” He said, spreading out his arms in a welcoming gesture. Ronan wasn’t one to shy away from small acts of affection. Gansey considered his aquamarine polo, before deciding that his friend's mental health was more important than his shirt. 

They hugged for a long time. Gansey could feel Ronan’s blood dripping onto his neck, but he didn’t care anymore, just that his friend was still alive. That Ronan Lynch was still alive, and Richard Gansey was hugging him. 

“I’m sorry,” Ronan said, “And I’m glad that the lessons have been working, you threw a mean hook, Dick.”


End file.
